Elastomeric articles such as gloves are generally known to be manufactured from natural rubber. The common process of manufacture involves dipping a shaped mould into a tank containing natural rubber latex. However, rubber latex is not an ideal material for forming gloves as rubber latex causes skin allergic reactions due to small quantities of proteins which leach from the glove into the skin.
Alternatives to natural rubber have been developed which utilise synthetic polymeric materials. The manufacture of elastomeric articles from synthetic polymeric materials usually involves a similar method of dipping a mould into a bath containing a synthetic polymer, to deposit a layer on the mould corresponding to the desired thickness of the glove.
This single dipping process can produce elastomeric films with a high probability of having or developing defects, such as a weak spot, or pin hole. This can cause problems as it exposes the wearer to infection, or chemical permeation, depending on the application. Multiple dipping processes produce films with multiple layers and can avoid or limit the risk of defects such as these, but they are generally thicker, and therefore low
in sensitivity. If the wearer is working with small instruments, such as in surgical applications, this low sensitivity will cause problems.
There is a need to develop an elastomeric film suitable for making synthetic gloves wherein the wearer has good sensitivity, to enable the wearer to work comfortably with small instruments, but also strong enough not to have, or develop, defects.
The manufacture of elastomeric articles from synthetic polymeric materials also usually involves the use of an accelerator, which can potentially cause chemical allergies. The commercially used accelerators are derived from carbamates, thiurams or thiazoles and are categorised as type IV allergens. These can cause allergic contact dermatitis with symptoms including erythema, vesicles, papules, pruritus, blisters and/or crusting. There is a need to address the problem of chemical allergies caused by the use of such allergens in the manufacture of elastomeric articles.